Far Away
by N. R. Crow
Summary: What if Mary-Lynette woke up a vampire? And she didn't remember Ash? What if she was sent by Garnet Redfern to destroy both Ash and Circle Daybreak, using her soulmate? Can Ash save Mary-Lynette from herself? Or will he die in his own soulmate's hands?
1. Chapter 1

**Plot:**

What if one day, Mary-Lynette woke up a vampire? And she didn't remember Ash. She was changed by Hunter's last daughter, Garnet. And what if her main objective was to destroy Circle Daybreak? Using none other than Ash, of course. Can he save her from herself? Or is he doomed in the hands of his own soulmate?

**Prologue:**

Garnet Redfern looked coldly at the girl in her arms. They called her Mary-Lynette. Garnet called her vermin. But the plan had been made: attack Circle Daybreak from the inside out. Apparently this no good vermin was her grand-child through many generations was a _soulmate_ to this piece of filth. And Garnet knew no one would dare kill this human; not when they risked Ash's soul and heart. Besides, Garnet felt she owed this to the damned Daybreakers. They killed her sister, Lily, and her father, Hunter. Roseclear was her only family left; but they didn't talk much.

The Night World Council had already agreed to her plan. Mary-Lynette was the only human girl that wasn't with her soulmate. She was the perfect target. And it wasn't hard to get the girl; Kestrel seemed to be with the Council. She was the one that had given Garnet the idea. Kestrel had gotten Mark, Jade, and Rowan away, while she lured the human girl to her house, only to knock her out. Garnet got the girl, and now, they were in a private jet. The half-vampire, half-witch Redfern wanted to change Mary-Lynette near Thierry's mansion.

They were close now, Garnet could feel it. And that meant it was time for the changing. Two other vampires walked beside Garnet, taking Mary-Lynette roughly from the Redfern's arms. They set her down on a metal table, dropping her a foot or two. One grabbed her head by her dark hair, pulling her roughly to the side, so her tanned neck was exposed. The other held her arms down, in case she woke up.

Garnet leaned down, positioning her head just so, and darted at the girl's neck, like a snake diving for food. Her fangs slid easily into the girl's neck. Mary-Lynette woke up screaming, struggling, only making the pain worse. When Garnet had her fill, she cut her wrist quickly, shoving it into the human's mouth. Mary-Lynette had no choice but to drink. It was the third time they had done this. Garnet was getting tired of it. But finally, she could feel the human's mind slipping away.

The Redfern didn't jump when Mary-Lynette struggled for a last breath, her eyes shooting open. She just stared at the girl coldly, waiting for Mary-Lynette to die.

"Forget everything… Especially Ash." She whispered, a coy smile placed on her lips. Garnet was winning… Mary-Lynette was his. And Ash would be too. Soon.

**This is based on the song "Far Away" by Nickelback. Review please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Waking Up**

_**Mary-Lynette**_

The sun filtered into my eyes slowly, making me hiss at the slight sting. My mind was blurry, but I could feel someone reaching out to me, telling me to wake up. When I felt a hand on my wrist, I shot up, backing away quickly.

The girl in front of me –her midnight black hair rippling down her back, her glowing golden eyes staring coldly at me – just scoffed, shaking her head. "You don't remember me?" She asked, both disappointed and sad sounding.

I just shook my head, confused. I couldn't even remember myself at the moment.

The girl just sighed, shaking her head. "I'm Garnet Redfern. Remember? You're an agent for the Night World Council? I sent you on a mission. You were found almost dead near the Circle Daybreak headquarters."

I blinked, watching her carefully. "Who am I? And what's this Night World and Circle Daybreak?" I demanded, not trusting her one bit.

"You're Mary-Lynette, my double agent. The Night World is a part of you, dear. It's made up of things like you. And Circle Daybreak is the bad guys. They want people like us destroyed."

"People like us?"

"We're vampires, sweetheart. The rest of us are witches, shapeshifters, and werewolves. You must've hit your head on some wood or something."

The word 'sweetheart' made my heart wrench painfully. I knew I heard it somewhere… I just didn't remember who had said it.

"What's my name?" I asked, my voice quiet.

"Mary-Lynette Carter. You've tricked an agent of Circle Daybreak into thinking he's in love with you. He's your way in."

"But why do they want us dead? What've we done?" Something just didn't seem right; I just couldn't figure it out.

"We want our kind to remain hidden from the humans. They want us to live in harmony. But humans are vermin, remember?"

I hissed, instinctively knowing humans were scum, meant to be food, and only food. "I'm sure I'll remember everything soon enough." I mumbled, more to myself than anyone else.

I only hoped I was right, if I were to bring this Circle down.

**~*~Far Away~*~Far Away~*~Far Away~*~Far Away~*~**

The plane ride made me edgy. I didn't like the air; guess I just wasn't a fan of heights. But inside my gut, I knew that wasn't the reason. If it was, I wouldn't be staring out the window, watching the stars in the dark sky. It made my heart wrench again; like I was supposed to remember something. But I shoved the feeling away. Garnet had told me I would be getting the feeling a lot. Apparently Ash had killed my best friend and former crush, Jeremy. She told me he brainwashed me into letting him make me a vampire, then he grew attached. He made me think I was in love with him, and that I killed Jeremy.

But one day, I found out the truth, and I went running to the Council. They took me in as an agent, sending me back.

It didn't feel right; it didn't sit right in my mind. But Garnet had said that was because of Ash's brainwashing.

When the plane finally did land, I bolted off of it, wanting the wrenching feeling to go away. It was like torture; a pain no one could get rid of. But, with a sigh, I slowed down to a walking pace, deciding I didn't want to seem suspicious.

My bags didn't take long to get; I didn't have much, but it did take me a while to find my driver, holding a sign that said my name. I walked gracefully to him, nodding when he asked me if I was Mary-Lynette. He, apparently, was Nilson, a vampire that worked for Thierry. I just nodded, keeping quiet, shielding my mind like an expert. The Circle knew I was coming, I had called Ash to tell him. He seemed excited about it; I didn't know why exactly.

The car ride was long, but it made me feel even edgier. I was nervous about this; I didn't think I could get away with it. But everything was working so far. Nilson kept trying to strike conversation with me, but I always ignored him, thinking of the task at hand. Not only did I have to deceive this boy – Ash Redfern – but I also had to challenge, kidnap, and bring each member of Circle Daybreak to Garnet. She said it was my mission. I would do it; I had to.

But the pictures of each member Garnet had given me scared me a bit. Some of the members looked cold, fierce. But none of them I recognized. But this Ash… His photo hurt me in way I didn't really understand. I kept getting the sense of déjà vu, but if I tried to remember, my mind would split in agony. It took all I had not to scream.

Finally, the limo pulled through the gates, and up the driveway of what had to be Thierry's mansion. I got out before the limo had even stopped. It wasn't that long of a walk to the doorway, but it took me a while to strike up the courage to knock – Nilson was parking the limo in the garage.

The door swung open, revealing a girl with fire red hair, silvery-blue eyes, pale skin, a fierce huntress look to her face.

"Mary-Lynette?" She asked, looking a little bit doubtful. It confused me, but then I remembered I was supposed to be missing.

"Yup." I replied, popping the 'p' at the end. I quickly deduced that she was Jezebel Redfern. See, I had studied the pictures. "You Jezebel?"

She hissed, crouching as if she were going to leap at me. I copied her movements, letting my fangs slide out of my gums, snarling at the so called 'Jezebel'.

Just as she was about to leap, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Morgead. He looked the same as his picture: messy black hair, cold emerald eyes, pale skin.

"She hates her name." He mumbled to me, trying hard to restrain Jezebel. I nodded stiffly, forcing myself not to smirk. But of course, my forces were futile. I smirked at her, only making her struggle more. Pretty soon most of the damned Daybreakers were rushing to help Morgead. I slipped in, unnoticed.

**~*~Far Away~*~Far Away~*~Far Away~*~Far Away~*~**

Everything was calm now, and we were in the dining room. I had to admit, this place was fancy. Each member was sitting in a circle. Thierry had suggested the stupid greeting game that four year olds play.

"I'm John Quinn, but you can call me Quinn." I could tell from his voice he was demanding to be called Quinn. John it was. "I'm a vampire, and my soulmate is Rashel."

"I'm Rashel Jordan. Also known as 'The Cat'." Garnet had told me about this so called Cat. I immediately didn't trust her; Garnet had told me a lot about her staking us vampires. "Keller is my twin, and Quinn is my soulmate."

I turned to glance at the next one, keeping my face emotionless. "Keller. I'm a shapeshifter. I'm a panther. Galen's my soulmate, and Rashel is my twin."

The princely looking boy was next; Galen. "I am Galen Drache of the First House. Shapeshifter, of course. Also a panther. Keller is the love of my life, and I really don't have a sibling."

I nodded, sighing when I saw who was next. "Jez. And I mean it! Jez!" I just rolled my eyes, ignoring the rest. I already knew all about them. Even the little Timmy. Garnet had told me everything. But when Delos greeted himself, I had to force myself with everything I had to stay in my chair. He had killed Hunter, my leader. I wanted him dead.

A small creak on the stairs had my head whipping to the side. And there – as lazy looking as he was in his pictures – was the blonde boy I had wanted to stay away from.

My heart burst into agony. I wanted to hug him, to hold him. But the feeling of wanting to stake him drowned the pitiful feelings of love away. Ash Redfern was _so_ going to die in my hands.

**A/N= Sorry it sucked. Bit out of it; had to take some sleeping pills and now I'm fighting against them :P**

**Review please!**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE

So I'm back, and I decided to start rewriting some of my old fics. I will be rewriting them on a new account (Username is Thistle Anne Rose).

**- **ღ -

**The FanFictions I will be continuing:**

_I Hate Everything About You_

Merlin – Rated: T – English – Hurt/Comfort/Drama – Not Slash

Camelot is a place where magic isn't illegal, but it isn't liked… Sorta like how homosexuals are treated by some people (which is TOTALLY wrong, by the way!). It's a place where people with magic are treated like scum beneath the "normal people's" shoes. Merlin Emrys, without a family, living on the streets, constantly being beaten half to death by people who pretend he isn't even human, and practically almost killed at every twist and turn, is such a person with magic. Arthur Pendragon, the literally famous boy whose father was one of the best actors in the country, lives with his father and half-sister Morgana, lives in a _huge_ mansion, who's _worshipped_ by his many friends, and is pretty used to seeing how people with magic are treated, is such a normal person. But, in a surprisingly miraculous turn of events, when his limo doesn't show up, he walks into a scene he sometimes wishes he could've stopped sooner. Taking a wrong turn into an alley, he sees a circle of people surrounding a figure. Of course, he _knows_ he should just walk away, but for some reason, he finds himself fighting back against the circle of people. And for some reason he just couldn't leave the pale, broken, magic-user in the alley to die… So Merlin unknowingly becomes Arthur's newest charity case.

**- **ღ -

_Damned by Love_

Night World Series – Rated: T – English – Hurt/Comfort/Drama – Not Slash

Thistle Anne Rose is the average-every-day demon. She's got the fangs, the wings, and the attitude. She's an assassin for Hunter, killing Daybreakers day by day. But when she meets Drew, the one thing she promised she'd never do haunts her thoughts: Love.

**- **ღ -

**Two New Stories I'm Starting**

_The Apprentice's Heart_

Harry Potter – Rated: T – English – Romance/Hurt/Comfort – Slash

Dumbledore, excited at the knowledge he'd have a chance to bring his biggest mistake to justice, missed half the Prophecy. The half that _would've_ informed him that the son of James and Lily Potter would be kidnapped by the Dark Lord and raised to take the throne next to him when he reached the age of eleven. The search is on for the missing Harry James Potter, while the boy himself is being raised by the Malfoy's – Tom Marvolo Riddle being too busy getting ready to take over the world. It took eight years to bring about the downfall of Dumbledore and the Side of Light, leaving Riddle two years to train his son – now named Harry Marvolo Riddle – and pass a few laws, essentially making life for Muggle-borns and Blood Traitors a hell-of-a-lot harder, even in Hogwarts. Of course, Harry's meant to stop it eventually, but it's up to Draco Malfoy to choose. In the end, as the prophecy said, Draco chooses whether or not Harry becomes the Savior or the Dark Lord's heir. Love or Lies? Truth or Betrayal? Darkness or Light?

**- **ღ -

_Wings of the Eagles_

Harry Potter – Rated: T – English – Romance/Hurt/Comfort – Slash

Hogwarts is attacked, Dumbledore killed. Now, it's up to Harry, who Dumbledore named as the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix, to save both Hogwarts and the Wizarding World. Draco Malfoy, who's turned his back on Voldemort, along with his father, Lucius, starts an odd friendship with Harry. Battles are fought, people lost, love forms, and guilt rises. And in the end, maybe love just won't be enough….

**- **ღ -

It will take me a while to rewrite the old fanfictions, and I plan on having at least five chapters for each before actually posting the story. Here's the link to my new profile:

http: / www .fanfiction. net /u /3076490/

~ Vivre Rire Amour ~

~ Live Laugh Love ~


End file.
